


Small

by Coalmine301



Series: Shifter Au [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Obi is short, Shifter AU, That's it, That's the joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: Someone has the be the shortest member of the Lineage.
Relationships: Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Shifter Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755859
Comments: 7
Kudos: 234





	Small

Something small and soft pressed against his leg. Qui-gon looked down to see a tiny feline against his muscular calf. The youngling’s fur was a mix of black spots and oddly orange fur. Even with his young age the feline’s ears seemed especially large.

As Qui-gon watched the serval draw himself up as tall as he could on his spindly legs, back arching as if that would somehow make him larger.

Qui-gon couldn’t help but cock an eyebrow at this display. “What are you doing, little one?” The lion rumbled curiously. 

Bright blue eyes peered up at him. “One day, I’m gonna be as big as you, Master Jinn,” Obi-wan replied with a grin. 

Qui-gon chuckled. “I’m sure you will.”

Obi-wan straightened his back, trying not to shrink under the piercing stare of Master Dooku’s intimidating gaze. The snow leopard’s tail flicked slowly back and forth behind him as he took in the serval’s appearance.

“Who is this?” The aged Jedi asked, looking up to fix Qui-gon with an inquisitive stare.

“This is Obi-wan,” the lion replied. “My new Padawan.”

Something changed with master dooku’s gaze as it came back to rest on Obi-wan. If he thought he was being examined before that was nothing compared to this. Those ice blue orbs wandered all over his frame, seeming to examine every hair on his small body. He desperately wanted to hide behind Qui-gon or disappear in his great mane.

At last the older Master relzed, a tiny yet approving smile just beginning to form on his lips. “He’ll be a fine addition to our lineage.”

When Obi-wan had first taken Anakin as his Padawn, the boy had been shorter than him. With the height difference and the former’s beard it wasn’t hard to tell who was the Master and who the Padawan. Even in their animal forms the full grown serval towered over the tiger cub.

And then Anakin started growing. And growing. And growing. Until it was he who towered over Obi-wan. 

It wasn’t by a whole lot, not like Qui-gon, but just enough to be noticeable. 

And boy did he like to flaunt it. Putting things on the top shelf, rising up a little on his tippy toes whenever he stood next to Obi-wan, even introducing him as “my teeny, tiny Master” once or twice.

The worst offense was when he would lean his forearm on Obi-wan's shoulder -or, worse- his head. Everytime it happened Obi-wan felt rage bloom in his stomach before he could push it down. The redhead had a feeling his Padawan could sense it and seemed to revel in the fact he could provoke his master so. 

One day when he had done it Obi-wan was in a particularly bad mood as much as he tried to hide it. Perhaps that was what caused Anakin to think he could get away with it. Obi-wan had quickly shifted into serval form and very clearly showed the blonde he wasn’t going to let it slip today. 

“How do I look?” Anakin asked nervously. The tiger shuffled nervously, Obi-wan had the feeling he was just barely resisting the urge to pace. “Do I smell? I think I smell.”

Obi-wan huffed. “Of course you smell, you have a nose,” the serval replied. 

“No seriously, Master. Do I stink?” Anakin asked, turning to face the smaller feline. 

Obi-wan had only seen his Padawan this nervous when they were assigned to Senator Amidala. Or was he more nervous this time. 

He found he couldn’t really blame his friend. After Qui-gon had fallen into a coma they had both been by to visit him though today would be the first time Anakin would see the older Jedi awake since he was a young boy. Since he had been shorter than Obi-wan, as he liked to remind him.

“You’ll be fine, Anakin,” Obi-wan soothed. He stepped forward, giving the larger feline and encouraging head bonk. “I’m sure he’s rather excited to meet you.”

“Will… will he remember me?” Anakin asked. His voice sounded unsure and nervous, so unlike his normal cocky self, that it almost took Obi-wan’s breath away.

“I’m sure he will,” he soothed. “You’re kind of hard to forget, Ani.”

And with that the duo set off towards the Halls of Healing (as people, of course. Surprisingly it made a better first impression).

They were almost there when Anakin suddenly froze. There stood Qui-gon with his back to them as he talked with Healer Che. Even leaning against the wall and fresh from his coma Qui-gon remained as tall and muscular as Obi-wan remembered.

‘Sweet Force, he’s huge!’ Anakin exclaimed over their bond.

Obi-wan couldn't help but chuckle at that. ‘Now you know how I feel.’

“Cody!” The trooper in question looked up to see Rex rushing to him, a worried expression on his vod’s face. He wasn’t sure what had disturbed his brother so, though he was right next to the med tent so maybe he was looking for someone inside.

The Captain skidded to a halt in front of him, pausing to try and catch his breath. “I’ve been looking all over for General Skywalker, have you seen him?” he nodded towards the tent with his next sentence. “Is he in there?”

“No,” Cody replied. Or at least he wasn’t last time Cody checked.

“Yes he is,” came the disgruntled voice of General Kenobi from inside the tent in question. “Please remove him.”

Exchanging a quick glance the two clones pushed aside the tent flaps to peek inside. General Kenobi lay half-sprawled out on a bed, rusty patched bandaged warped around his ribs. The bed’s other inhabitant, a large tiger, had wrapped Kenobi in a clumsy embrace. The feline’s head rested on kenobi’s shoulder and it was emitting a sound that seemed suspiciously like a purr.

“You’re getting too big for this, Padawan,” the General huffed.

“Not your Padawan anymore,” Skywalker replied, burrowing his face even more into his former Master’s shoulder. “I’m bigger than you now, I have to protect you.”

General Kenobi huffed and rolled his eyes in response. However, Cody still noticed a fond smile spreading across the redhead’s lips. 

Obi-wan scowled. “I hate this,” he said to show everyone just how totally upset about this unjust treatment he had been subjected to. He did not like this one bit, don’t letting the purring and kneading fool you. He was absolutely having the worst time of his life.

Ahsoka merely chuckled.”‘Whatever you say, Master Kenobi,” the monkey shifter replied as she continued to work nimble fingers through his fur. 

Despite his small size, both as a human and a serval, Obi-wan seemed to command attention from a room. Especially now with his newly acquired rank of General. It was all rather new to get used to if he was honest. 

And yet even he could get overshadowed by his much taller peers.

Senator Organa looked up as the trio, quickly standing to greet his escort. “Knight Skywalker, Master Jinn, it’s so good to see you both,” he nodded to the tiger and lion on either side of Obi-wan, pausing as his forehead wrinkled in confusion. “Is master Kenobi not joining us.”

“Down here, Bail,” the serval replied.

The senator’s eyes widened with surprise and embarrassment. “I’m so sorry, Master Kenobi. I honestly didn't see you there.”

“It’s quite alright,” the serval replied. “Not many do.”

Qui-gon remained a stoic as ever. However Obi-wan could feel Anakin’s amusement leaking out from behind his shields. The boy was laughing at him!

That’s fine, he could always get him back later by embarrassing him in front of Padme. 

Anakin snorted. “Impossible,” he stated. “I don’t care how big Master Qui-gon’s mane is.”

Ahsoka blinked, jolting herself out of her thoughts. She didn’t even realise she had been zoning out until she heard that bizarre non sequitur. 

“Oh yeah? Watch this,” Obi-wan replied with a cocky grin. 

Just then the Jedi in question walked by, in deep conversation with Master Windu. Neither of them seemed to notice their small group. Not yet at least.

“Hey, Master,” Obi-wan suddenly called out to the tall Jedi. Master Qui-gon turned around just as Obi-wan sprinted towards him, shifting midstride. “Catch!”

The tall master let out a surprisingly high-pitched yelp of surprise, shifting too as the serval leapt for his neck. In an instant Obi-wan disappeared within Qui-gon’s silvery mane. A second or two passed before his head suddenly popped out under Qui-gon’s chin as if the lion was wearing a sweater and Obi-wan had merely poked his head through the neck hole.

Ahsoka blinked and gave her head a shake. No, the image didn’t change. This was real. She glanced up at her master only to find him about as shocked as she was. Ahsoka was pretty sure that many of the clones were staring in shock too. 

“I told you so,” Obi-wan merely said.


End file.
